Forever Caged
by Plume Blanche
Summary: Et s'il y avait une raison pour laquelle Riki était autorisé à être gardé comme Pet à Eos ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni les droits d'Ai No Kusabi, ni l'histoire, écrite par Savagehunger47. En revanche, les fautes d'orthographe sont les miennes. Mais il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup car …. ma bêta, Mava-chan, en a corrigé la (quasi)-totalité.

**Rating :** NC-17  
><strong>Pairings :<strong> Iason/Riki, Raoul/Katze

**Note ****: **Le premier chapitre est un peu étrange. On le comprend au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

« - Le seigneur Iason Mink aurait pris un bâtard comme pet.

- C'est exact.

- Après tant d'impasses... Devrais-je me donner la peine de faire le test ?

- Ce bâtard pourrait se révéler être celui que j'ai cherché. Que se passerait-il, d'après vous, si nous ne faisions pas les tests avec ce bâtard et que nous ordonnions son extermination pour découvrir finalement que c'était l'Elu.

- La possibilité qu'il soit...

- Elle n'est pas nulle.

- La chance est contre nous ! La dernière fois que nous 'pensions' avoir réussi, c'était il y a plus d'une centaine d'années, mais comme pour toutes les fois précédentes, elle s'est terminée en déception.

- Il faut s'attendre à de la déception lorsque l'on mène ce genre de recherches. Mais l'échec est inacceptable. Compris ?

- Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous contrarier.

- Ça ne fait rien. C'est compréhensible de changer d'opinion après tant d'expériences sans succès. Ce qu'il vous reste à faire maintenant est d'arrêter de regarder le passé et de voir cela comme une toute nouvelle expérience.

- Il en sera fait selon vos souhaits. J'attends avec impatience vos futures directives.

- Souvenez-vous, Iason Mink ne doit pas savoir ce qui se passe.

- Je serai vigilant dans toutes les opérations.

- Trois mois se sont écoulés. Y a-t-il de nouvelles informations ?

- Provenant des tests ? Non, il n'y en a pas. Les échantillons de sangs prélevés par les médecins du pet ont montrés qu'il ne souffrait d'aucun type d'infection, mais lorsque j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur les échantillons restants pour mon test génétique, celui-ci s'est avéré peu concluant. Les analyses de l'ordinateur montrent que le matériel avait été contaminé par une source extérieure. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas assez de sang pour faire un autre test après les quatre que j'avais déjà faits.

- Quelles sont les conclusions des autres tests?

- Ils sont encore en cours à l'heure où nous parlons que nous parlons.

- Vous semblez étrangement calme par rapport au manque de professionnalisme affiché par le département de la Santé en matière de collecte d'échantillons.

- C'est parce que j'ai trouvé des informations intéressantes qui pourraient expliquer pourquoi les échantillons ont été reconnus comme contaminés par l'ordinateur.

- Intéressantes ?

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose quand j'ai récupéré son dossier au Guardian.

- Continuez.

- Son dossier confidentiel indique que sa filiation est inconnue, tout comme son origine.

Il a été trouvé aux portes d'entrée du Guardian à l'âge de cinq ans. Il ne savait pas d'où il venait ni qui l'avait laissé aux portes. Outre les tests qui l'exemptent de toute infection, aucun des autres tests sanguins n'a été concluant à cause de la contamination ou d'un dysfonctionnement du matériel médical. Les tests ADN complémentaires effectués dans le but d'identifier ses parents ont également fait chou blanc, exactement comme ça se produit avec moi maintenant.

- Ne serait-il pas probable qu'en réalité ils contaminent eux-mêmes leurs échantillons ? Ceux qui se font passer pour des médecins au Guardian n'ont qu'une formation de base en médecine.

- Oui, j'y ai pensé. J'ai regardé tous les dossiers des enfants qui ont effectué des tests ce jour-là et la veille. Aucun dysfonctionnement avec les enfants testés avant lui, après lui, ni avec aucun de ceux testé la veille.

- Je présume qu'il y a plus ou vous ne seriez pas aussi enthousiaste.

- Effectivement. Depuis le jour où il est entré au Guardian, tous les tests pour rechercher des virus portent la même mention : « Peu concluant », « Contaminé », « Dysfonctionnement des appareils ». Ça n'a pas changé jusqu'à ses huit ans, lorsqu'un de ses jeunes camarades est mort. D'après les notes sur son dossier, sa Block Mother (1) est devenue de plus en plus préoccupée de comportement passif et l'avait amené à l'infirmerie où ils ont prélevé des échantillons de sang pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas attrapé la maladie, quelle qu'elle soit, qui avait causé la mort de l'autre garçon. Cette fois les analyses ont montré quelque chose mais ça n'a pas pu être identifié parce que la substance était inconnue.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à la substance qu'ils ont trouvé ?

- A cause du manque d'équipement pour continuer les recherches, elle a été considérée comme étant un autre dysfonctionnement et tous les échantillons ont été détruits.

***BIP*** ***BIP***

***Analyse mitochondriale terminée***

- Comme je le pensais...

- Dysfonctionnement ?

- Oui. »

**oOoOoOo**

« - Je ne peux continuer avec ces flacons de seconde main à moitié remplis de sang. J'ai besoin de mes propres échantillons complets sinon je ne peux confirmer que ce sang n'est pas, en réalité, manipulé incorrectement par le personnel médical. Ça fait sept mois et je n'ai toujours que des théories inutiles.

- Vous ne devez être vu de personne. Cela inclut le potentiel Elu.

- Et si je notais sur son dossier qu'il doit recevoir un vaccin, et que je le remplace par une forte dose de stéroïdes anabolisants non dilués ?

- Ça pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour sa santé, ce que je ne peux autoriser sans une bonne raison.

- Oui, ça pourrait être très dangereux pour son état mental autant que physique, s'il était un humain normal. S'il est l'Elu que nous avons cherché, il devrait seulement en ressentir les effets : agressivité, hostilité et crises de colère incontrôlables.

- Nous ne savons pas si le lui injecter avec une telle concentration est dangereux ou non. Qu'essayez-vous d'accomplir en faisant une telle chose?

- Il est déjà capricieux et peu patient quand il doit être examiné par un médecin. J'espère amplifier ces émotions à tel point qu'il doive être mis sous un puissant sédatif pour toutes les futures visites médicales, pour la sécurité du personnel. Je m'assurerai qu'il soit toujours placé la salle d'examen reliée à mon passage secret, me permettant ainsi d'avoir accès à lui et de pouvoir faire mes propres prélèvements.

- Accordé.

**oOoOoOo**

- Vous avez quelque chose à me montrer ?

- Oui, quelque chose de fascinant est arrivé. J'étais en train d'examiner son frottis sanguin, quand mon assistant maladroit a renversé un flacon de sang que j'avais prélevé à un Pet défectueux près d'être arrêté.

- Et c'est fascinant ça ?

- C'est ce que son sang a fait qui est fascinant. Il a attaqué et détruit les imperfections de l'échantillon renversé, puis reconstruit les cellules restantes, les faisant se renforcer.

- Ça, c'est intéressant.

- Nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

**oOoOoOo**

« - Deux ans et nous n'avons toujours rien. Bien qu'un projet parallèle ait réussi grâce à lui, nous n'avons toujours pas pu l'approcher pour obtenir un échantillon clair qui corresponde à l'ADN qui avait été trouvé.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois. Pour le moment, il y a une situation qui a besoin d'être maîtrisée.

- Une situation ?

- J'ai été satisfait par les méthodes de Iason jusque-là et je n'ai jamais interféré dans ses décisions. Toutefois, cela se passe derrière son dos et ne peut être autorisé. Je ne vais pas rester là et laisser le potentiel Elu être entaché par une créature si simple.

- Simple créature ?

- Il a une relation avec une Pet. Je veux que vous répandiez une rumeur sur cette liaison de façon ce qu'elle remonte aux oreilles de Iason immédiatement.

- Compris. »

oOoOoOo

- Incroyable ! Les analyses de données confirment une correspondance de quatre-vingt pour cents.

- Seulement quatre-vingt pour cents ?

- Oui, comme pour tous les tests précédents. Le reste des données n'est pas concluant à cause d'une possible contamination.

- Des théories sur pourquoi après tant de temps, les tests, bien que partiellement réussis, ont été capables de fonctionner correctement ?

- Juste une... Ça concerne l'incident quand il était enfant. C'est juste une hypothèse, mais je suppose que la substance inconnue est apparue dans les résultats sanguins à cause de son état psychologique après la mort de son amis.

- A cause de son état psychologique ?

- Et si, dans son état d'esprit habituel il est capable d'une manière ou d'une autre de masquer son code génétique ? Une sorte de défense inconsciente. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais si j'ai raison, plus il se sent faible psychologiquement, plus ses défenses sont basses.

- Humm... la mort de cet enfant-bâtard et la récente punition que Iason lui a donné pour sa relation avec cette simple Pet a pu influencer son état mental. Vous pensez que ça aurait pu affecter les tests ?

- Oui. Aussi farfelu que ça puisse paraître, c'est la seule explication que j'ai pu trouver.

- Étant donné qui il pourrait être, ça serait bien possible.

**oOoOoOo**

« - Il l'a laissé partir ! Sans aucun avertissement. Rien. Il l'a juste relâché. Tout Eos colporte la nouvelle de son départ.

- Il n'y aucune raison de se fâcher. Bien qu'il ait été relâché, il est toujours enregistré comme étant un Pet. Avec tous les ennuis que Iason a eus pour le garder, je ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait jeté au loin comme ça. Il y a une raison pour laquelle il fait ça.

- Et s'il n'y a pas de sens profond à cela ?

- Il nous suffira tout simplement de le poursuivre et de le capturer. Je garderai son profil ouvert en permanence. Une fois que je verrai qu'il a été supprimé de la liste, l'ordre sera donné de le retrouver.

**oOoOoOo**

« - VITE, PREPAREZ L'ARCHE MEDICALE!

- Monsieur, l-les dommages sont trop importants !

- Il est toujours en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte. Allez chercher son sang dans la banque de stockage. Récupérez tout son sang d'urgence stocké.

- Son corps...

- Bougez-vous crétin !

- L'arche est prête, monsieur, et son sang a été connecté à l'intraveineuse.

- BOUGE ! Il a besoin d'entrer là-dedans immédiatement.

- M-mais monsieur, nous devons le nettoyer avant qu'il n'entre.

- Il n'est pas indispensable de le faire. Il n'a pas tant de temps.

- Il... il ne respire pas... »

**oOoOoOo**

« - Comment va le patient ?

- Outre les trois arrêts cardiaques le temps d'avoir l'Arche de guérison ? Il est enfin sorti du cirage. L'antidote contre le poison a été administrée à temps et les dommages infligés à son corps sont en train de guérir. Il sera sur pieds dans quelques semaines.

- C'était du jamais vu.

- Cela ne fait que prouver que Iason Mink n'est pas capable de se protéger ou de prendre soin de lui. Je souhaite soumettre une autre demande pour qu'il soit transféré sous ma garde.

- Et pour la cinquantième fois, votre requête est rejetée.

- Après cela vous pouvez sûrement voir que continuer de permettre à Iason le garder est dangereux.

- Je vous suggèrerais de changer de ton et de vous rappeler à qui vous vous adressez.

- Excusez-moi J-

***BIP* *BIP***

**L'analyse mitochondriale est en voie d'achèvement... 85...88...92...93**

- J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de le tester maintenant pendant qu'il était dans un tel état d'impuissance. On dirait que c'était une bonne idée.

**96...98...100**

- Cent pour cents !

- Humm...

- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas être content ? C'est ce que nous avons attendu pendant plus de quatre ans et demi !

- Ça ne s'est pas arrêté...

***BIP* *BIP***

***Substance inconnue... Substance inconnue... Substance inconnue... ***

- Quoi ?

**BIP BIP**

***Dysfonctionnement***

- Quoi ? Il était déjà à une correspondance parfaite.

- Non. Cela veut dire que l'échantillon était incomplet.

****ATTENTION****

****ASSISTANCE REQUISE DANS LE LABORATOIRE MEDICAL****

****ATTENTION****

(1) Block Mother : une femme du Guardian qui est responsable d'un petit groupe d'enfant.


	2. Chapter 1,2

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni les droits d'Ai No Kusabi, ni l'histoire, écrite par Savagehunger47, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire. En revanche, les fautes d'orthographe sont les miennes. Mais il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup car …. ma bêta, Mava-chan, en a corrigé la (quasi)-totalité.

**Rating :** NC-17  
><strong>Pairings :<strong> Iason/Riki, Raoul/Katze

**Attention lemon !**

Riki se cambra autant que le lui permettaient ses liens, gémissant de douleur quand les draps de soie noirs imprégnés de sueur se collaient à sa peau sensible. Un geignement s'échappa de ses lèvres étroitement serrées alors que le feu dans ses veines s'intensifiait.

Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il serait puni de cette manière à nouveau. On ne lui avait pas donné d'aphrodisiaque depuis la fois où Iason avait été informé de sa liaison avec Miméa, l'ancien Pet de Raoul. Riki avait appris sa leçon la première fois. Bien sûr par le passé, il avait été puni par l'anneau pénien et avait été baisé jusqu'à ce qu'il crie et demande grâce, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait fait quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour justifier la réutilisation de cette drogue.

Riki se força à rire pour cacher un cri. Il ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'on lui avait fait l'injection. Tout ce qu'il connaissait désormais, c'était le membre tendu pulsant entre ses jambes et la légère brise de l'unité de refroidissement qui caressait sa peau, comme du verre tranchant contre son corps nu. Les larmes coulèrent sur son beau visage tourmenté alors qu'il haletait pour avoir de l'air. Le besoin d'éjaculer commençait à le rendre fou.

« Iason... S'il te plaît », Riki supplia la silhouette nue et silencieuse allongée près de lui. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque.

« S'il te plaît quoi ? »

Riki frissonna face au ton froid, puis il cria de surprise quand un frôlement rapide effleura son mamelon sensible et dur. Son dos se cambra de plaisir et d'agonie. Sanglotant, il se tordait dans ses liens alors que le bout des doigts couverts de satin traçaient un chemin brûlant sur son corps tendu, douloureusement excité.

« - Iason !

- Quoi ? Es-tu déjà à ta limite ? Ça ne fait que quatre heures.

- S-s'il te plaît !

- Ça n'arriverait pas si tu n'avais pas échappé à ton escorte pour aller faire un tour à Ceres. » Iason continua son assaut contre les mamelons de Riki. Il les pinça durement et fut récompensé par un autre cri tourmenté.

« Avec tout ce que nous avons vécu, chéri... Pour m'avoir fui alors que ce chien est toujours dehors. » fit Iason, désapprobateur.

Riki cria d'un plaisir tourmenté alors que son membre endolori était brutalement empoigné et le bout humide, caressé. Il émit des gémissements lascifs en secouant sa tête.

« … ne te fuyais pas » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Non, tu lui courais après » siffla Iason, resserrant son emprise.

Riki suffoquait. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer s'évanouir car dès lors qu'il semblerait sur le point de basculer, Iason activerait le maudit anneau, le faisant revenir à lui.

« Je pense que tu peux encore tenir six autres heures, tu ne crois pas ? » Réfléchit joyeusement son maître.

« Je jure... Ce n'était pas ce que tu penses. Je ne lui courais pas après » haleta Riki. « S'il te plaît, assez ! »

Iason caressa la peau bronzée de son précieux pet. Les membres parfaits frémissant, la taille mince et les durs abdos musclés.

La panique qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait su que ses gardes avaient perdu son pet l'avait fait retourner à Dana Bahn.

C'était un sentiment dont il ne voulait plus jamais refaire l'expérience.

Penser que Riki pourrait être emmené loin de lui une fois de plus... La seule bonne chose qui soit ressortie de cet incident fut la découverte que son amour l'aimait en retour. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne laisserait pas Riki oublier ni le cacher de lui.

Doucement, Iason se déplaça sur le corps impatient de Riki, et se mit entre les jambes tremblantes de son amant, coinçant son membre dur contre lui.

Riki haleta et gémit en sentant la peau fraîche de Iason contre lui. Avoir ce poids qui promettait le paradis lui amena les larmes aux yeux et elles tombèrent, ruisseaux salés sur ses joues lisses.

Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux se révulsèrent quand des lèvres douces léchèrent et grignotèrent son cou, provoquant en lui un plaisir indescriptible. De larges mains atteignirent ses fesses et les empoignèrent, les écartant pour caresser le trou déjà lubrifié.

« Je pense que c'est assez pour le moment. Si je ne me dépêche pas, je serai en retard pour mon dîner avec Raoul. Il m'a invité à un spectacle ensuite. »

Les yeux de Riki s'ouvrirent brutalement à ces mots, et furent accueillis par une paire d'yeux bleus glacés qui fixaient froidement un point derrière lui.

Son esprit s'emballa.

Il ne pourrait pas tenir comme cela pendant encore six heures. Négocier ou essayer de se montrer plus habile que Iason était inutile, mais il y avait une chose qui pouvait faire en sorte que Iason cède à ses désirs. Quelque chose qu'il avait appris la première semaine où il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Iason, de retour dans leur penthouse au sommet de la tour d'Eos, vivant et en bonne santé, alors qu'ils auraient dû être morts.

C'était ça qui lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait.

Quand Iason se releva pour partir, Riki enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Iason et verrouilla ses chevilles. Capturant ses lèvres, Riki plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Iason, caressant la langue du Blondie avec la sienne.

Gémissant et frottant son corps contre la peau satinée, il se prépara à vaincre Iason.

« J'ai besoin de toi » murmura Riki, séducteur, mordant et suçant la lèvre inférieure de Iason. « Ne peux-tu pas sentir à quel point je te veux ? A quel point j'ai besoin de toi en moi ? »

Sentant Iason frissonner, Riki resserra ses jambes, laissa une trainée de baiser jusqu'à sa joue, retraçant les contours d'une oreille avec sa langue. « Seulement toi. Je ne veux que toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'ai- » Riki fut brusquement coupé et cria de douleur alors qu'il était brutalement pénétré. Les cris devinrent rapidement des hurlements de plaisir et de victoire quand l'anneau de pet se desserra et que la douce libération s'en suivit.

Iason supprima le verrouillage automatique des lien qui retenaient son pet immobile et d'une main, attrapa les fesses de Riki, le tirant plus près de ses coups sauvages pendant que son autre main mis les bras engourdis de Riki autour de son cou.

« Accroche toi à moi »

Iason savait que Riki pensait l'avoir piégé, mais à dire vrai, c'était ce qu'il avait attendu. Se réveiller pour découvrir qu'il était toujours vivant et entier, et que Jupiter avait également sauvé la vie de son pet, l'avait obligé à retenir ces larmes pendant des semaines. Cette anxiété presque paralysante qui l'avait pris lorsque Jupiter lui avait annoncé que Riki était en vie, sans rien ajouter d'autre, l'avait presque détruit.

La punition de Riki était nécessaire pour lui rappeler ce qui l'attendait s'il lui désobéissait. Iason était en colère qu'il se soit échappé, mais il savait qu'il ne le fuyait pas lui.

Du moins, il avait intérêt à ce que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Il s'était rapidement rendu à Ceres pour voir s'il pouvait trouver des informations sur le bâtard sans valeur, et bientôt mort, Guy.

Le risque était trop grand. Il ne pouvait laisser Riki aller dehors n'importe où, sauf avec lui, et même alors, seulement dans des endroits totalement sécurisés. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus peur que Riki lui soit enlevé, il ne le laisserait pas sortir de son champ de vision. Et s'il avait réellement essayé de le quitter... Eh bien, Iason aurait seulement besoin de réapprendre à son pet la stérilité d'une telle idée. Riki était à lui et Iason ne le laisserait jamais partir.

Jamais.

« Encore ! » haleta Riki, se rapprochant pour s'accrocher fermement aux fesses de Iason en mouvant ses hanche pour répondre à chaque poussée.

« Plus fort ! »

Riki tremblait. Il avait déjà joui trois fois, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Il y avait autre chose que les drogues qui le faisaient en vouloir encore plus. Il l'avait senti la première qu'ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles après s'être réveillé après l'histoire de Dana Bahn. Le sentiment qu'il avait besoin de plus quand Iason le baisait. Comme si son appétit avait augmenté d'une centaine de fois par rapport à d'habitude.

« Baise-moi Iason ! Arrête de te retenir ! » demanda Riki, essoufflé.

Se retirant de l'emprise serrée des fesses de Riki, Iason retourna le bâtard sur le ventre, Plaquant brutalement le haut de son corps contre le lit. Levant ses hanches en l'air, Iason s'enfonça de nouveau dans le trou impossiblement serré.

Riki empoigna les draps sous lui et rugit de joie face au nouveau plaisir que lui procurait cette nouvelle position.

« Baise-moi, oui ! AHHH ! Oui, baise-moi Iason ! »

Riki s'abandonna à l'extase dévastatrice, se rendant totalement face au Blondie dominateur. Avec chaque orgasme il pouvait sentir quelque chose se réveiller en lui. Quelque chose d'inconnu. Encore hors de portée.

Après des heures de sexe non-stop, Riki avait difficilement assez d'énergie pour répondre aux poussées de Iason en lui. La voix brisée, la gorge en feu d'avoir tant crié et hurlé, Riki poussa un dernier cris douloureux en venant une dernière fois, reconnaissant d'entendre un doux halètement de Iason alors qu'il jouissait en lui, le sentant tressaillir au-dessus de lui avant de s'écrouler d'épuisement.

Attrapant Riki dans ses bras, Iason tira les couvertures sur eux. « Heureusement, Raoul ne sera pas trop vexé », dit doucement Iason, amusé. Il se demandait combien de temps son amis avait attendu dans le salon avant de partir. Ce que Riki et lui étaient alors en train de faire était évidant.

Riki était, après tout, un amant très vocal.

Iason passa la main dans les cheveux de Riki, les mèches couleur de nuit, émerveillé à la pensée qu'il était son pet. Penché sur lui, Iason l'embrassa gentiment avant de le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa dériver vers le sommeil.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 2,1

Katze soupira.

Renversé dans son fauteuil de bureau rembourré, il frotta ses yeux fatigués et endoloris. Il avait fixé les moniteurs pendant treize longues heures. Bien que Iason n'ait été absent pendant seulement un mois, le temps qu'il avait passé dans les chambres de guérison et de thérapie, ces semaines sans lui avaient causé toutes sortes de problèmes.

Problèmes qu'il était encore en train d'essayer de résoudre.

Le souffle du Seigneur Raoul An dans sa nuque ne l'aidait pas. Le Blondie, qui avait été responsable durant le temps ou Iason était temporairement indisposé, avait continué à demander à Katze un rapport quotidien sur ses tâches prévues à chaque heure de la journée.

Iason lui-même ne lui en avait jamais demandé tant.

On aurait pu penser qu'une fois le leader du Syndicat revenu, l'autre Blondie aurait relâché la pression sur Katze et laissé l'ex-Furniture faire ce qu'il voulait. Au contraire, ce maudit Elite était encore plus exigeant.

Katze était habitué à la personnalité dominatrice et arrogante des Elites de Tanagura, traits deux fois plus marqués chez les Blondies, l'élite de l'élite. Ils étaient les créatures qui dirigaient Amoi et toutes les planètes sous son contrôle.

Parmi tous les Blondies, sept formaient les principaux piliers d'Amoi.

Iason Mink était leur chef suprême. Celui qui faisait tenir l'ensemble.

Sans Iason, les six piliers restants seraient toujours capables de maintenir les fondations de la civilisation d'Amoi, au moins pendant un temps. Sans leur principal support, ce serait seulement une question de temps avant que tout ne s'écroule. On pouvait comparer Amoi et ses habitants à un ordinateur. Chacun a son rôle spécifique pour s'assurer que l'ordinateur fonctionne bien. Toutefois, sans une source d'alimentation, l'ordinateur s'éteindra.

Iason Mink était leur source d'alimentation.

Plus qu'une figure de proue, Iason Mink était indispensable à la survie d'Amoi. C'était probablement pourquoi Jupiter avait presque fait frire Tanagura, la capitale d'Amoi, quand elle avait senti la force vitale de son enfant préféré commencer à décliner.

C'était un mystère pour eux tous quand à savoir pourquoi elle avait également sauvé Riki. Un simple pet bâtard.

Peut-être qu'elle savait que le bâtard était la source d'alimentation de Iason. Que le Blondie se retirerait de ses fonctions sans lui.

Iason était différent de cette façon. Jamais auparavant un Blondie ne s'était autorisé de dépendre d'un autre, surtout pas d'un pet, mais, là encore, Iason était plus qu'un simple Blondie. Katze travaillait pour le chef du syndicat depuis ses onze ans. D'abord comme Furniture, une position qu'il avait gardé pendant cinq ans avant que Iason ne le prenne en train de pirater les systèmes du syndicat, puis comme surveillant du Marché Noir. N'importe quel autre Blondie aurait envoyé à la mort le Furniture de seize ans, mais pas Iason.

Pendant les treize ans qu'il avait passé avec cet homme, il avait appris à le différencier des autres Blondies. Iason pensait et agisait différemment. Il était radical et révolutionnaire, là où ses frères étaient traditionnels et prévisibles. Les seules choses qui rendaient Iason spécial n'étaient pas seulement, aux yeux de Katze d'avoir fait de son Furniture le surveillant du Marché Noir et de son pet son amant.

Treize ans était une longue période pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un et Katze avait pendant ce temps développé une théorie sur la raison pour laquelle Iason était le fils préféré de Jupiter.

Katze se mit à rire de lui-même. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de méditer sur les plus grands mystères du monde ou de réfléchir à propos du passé. Il ne se souciait pas de ce qui se trouvait sous la décision de Jupiter. Il avait ramené à eux Iason et Riki. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Katze concentra son attention sur le problème en cours. Il devait trouver une manière de se libérer du très demandé Seigneur Raoul. L'agaçant Blondie avait demandé à ce que toutes les activités de Katze soient enregistrées dans son rapport quotidien, de façon à ce qu'il puisse trouver de quoi le réprimander. Par l'enfer, même le temps passé dans la douche devait être reporté. S'il y avait un seul point noir dans a chronologie, il aurait reçu un appel de l'imposant Blondie. Comment pouvait-on demander poliment à un Blondie d'aller se faire foutre ?

Au début, le Seigneur Am avait augmenté son emprise pendant que Iason était dans les Chambres de Guérison, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé qu'il lui demande de lui rendre compte de chaque petit mouvement qu'il faisait. Malgré le fait qu'il était d'accord avec cette demande, elle devint rapidement vieille, et Katze commença à se rebeller contre ses ordres, reportant des lieux où il n'allait pas, négligeant d'enregistrer les lieux où il allait réellement et généralement, falsifiant la chronologie pour lui donner un peu de liberté.

Katze n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait choisit de se rebeller. Il savait que c'était dangereux. La seule pensée de faire à Iason ce qu'il faisait au Seigneur Raoul, envoyait des frissons de peur dans son dos. Seul un fou aurait délibérément désobéi au chef suprême. Ça aurait été Iason, Katze aurait reporté le moindre détail sans hésitation. Cependant, ce n'était pas Iason. C'était le Seigneur Raoul Am, et Katze ne pouvait nier que quelque chose en lui le blessait de ne pas être laissé libre.

Quelque chose s'agitait en lui. Le changement s'emparait de lui.

Peut-être était-ce simplement Riki qui déteignait sur lui. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le bâtard rebelle après tout. Le pet de Iason n'était pas vraiment connu pour son attitude docile.

Katze soupçonnait son très proche vingt-cinquième anniversaire d'être la cause de son malaise.

Avoir vingt-cinq ans n'était pas une mince réussite dans leur monde, et tout le monde le suspectait d'être bien plus vieux. Katze s'en fichait. Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement vieux, mais la cicatrice sur sa joue et les années qu'il avait passé au Marché Noir donnaient l'illusion d'un homme plus âgé.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand on donna un coup de pied dans la porte de son bureau. Rapidement, il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit dans une position défensive. Il ne se relâcha que lorsqu'il réalisa qui avait fait irruption dans son bureau.

Un androïde de haut niveau de Tanagura.

Pour la plupart des gens, il ne sont pas particulièrement spéciaux. Contrairement à leurs frères Élites à Eos, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement grand ou beaux, mais dans la moyenne. Au visage et à la taille ordinaires . Ils pouvaient se déplacer librement avec leur apparence banale et seuls quelques-uns les remarquaient. A cause de ce qu'il faisait et de qui il était, Katze sut immédiatement qui ils étaient.

Les Chasseurs d'Amoi.

Katze en savait juste assez à propos d'eux pour savoir qu'une visite de ces androïdes en particulier était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, et qu'une bonne dose de peur était indiquée dans ce genre de situation. S'il faisait le moindre mouvement menaçant, ses bras seraient arraché jusqu'à se trouver à l'autre bout de la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux.

« Surveillant du Marché Noir. Restez éloigné du communicateur de votre bureau et reculez dos au mur. » lui ordonna une voix atone.

Katze n'hésita pas et n'argumenta pas.

Levant ses bras, les mains ouvertes et loin du corps, il fit lentement ce qui lui était demandé. Tremblant de peur, il vit quatre autres Chasseurs entrer suivis par un dernier arrivant. 'Merde' pensa-t-il misérablement en regardant, les yeux écarquillés l'être qui se trouvait devant lui, essayant de ne pas pisser dans son pantalon de frayeur.

« Katze, ex-Furniture et Surveillant du Marché Noir d'Amoi. Je suis ici pour votre implication dans la tentative d'assassinat de Iason Mink.

Préparez-vous, car vous avez été jugé. »

A ce moment, Katze sut qu'il était mort. Personne, pas même Iason ou l'autoritaire Seigneur Am, ne pourrait le sauver à présent.

**oOoOoOo**

Raoul grattait distraitement ses ongles en attendant dans le hall de la Tour de Jupiter. Iason, ainsi que lui-même et les cinq autres Blondies à la tête du Syndicat, avaient été finalement convoqués par Jupiter au regard du récent incident à Dana Bahn.

Raoul était plutôt surpris que l'intelligence artificielle ait mis autant de temps pour le faire. Quatre mois étaient déjà passés depuis que le Seigneur Mikhale Tain et lui-même, les deux seul Blondies à reçu l'appel d'urgence de Katze, et ceux qui avaient envoyé l'équipe de secours au site en flammes.

Guérir complètement les dégats épouvantables causés au corps de Iason avait pris seulement dix jours. Quant à Riki, Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait toujours aucun indice de là où le pet avait été emmené.

Il se souvenait plutôt vivement des personnes masquées et asexuées, portant l'uniforme du Syndicat de Tanagura l'informant que le Pet Riki le Noir avait été confié à leur garde sur ordre de Jupiter. La seule information qu'il avait été en mesure de lui communiquer était que Riki avait été ranimé. Aucun autre détail n'avait été donné.

Même durant sa collaboration avec Katze, ils n'avaient réussi à localiser le Bâtard.

Katze…

Ce maudit ex-Furniture avait négligé de lui faire son rapport la veille. Quand Raoul avait contacté les employés à peine cohérents de celui-ci, ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où pouvait être leur patron .

Dès qu'il allait mettre la main sur lui, il expliquerait très clairement à l'ex-Furniture aux cheveux de flammes qu'il ne devait en aucun cas partir sans en parler à Raoul d'abord. Iason lui avait donné trop de liberté. Quelqu'un comme Katze avait besoin d'être maintenu d'une poigne ferme en permanence. Une poigne que Raoul serait parfaitement satisfait d'imposer.

Peut-être était-ce le moment de discuter d'un possible transfert de Iason à Raoul en ce qui concernait la possession de Katze. Après tout, Iason était suffisamment occupé avec Riki.

Raoul avait était compréhensiblement choqué quand il était venu chercher Iason la nuit dernière. Les sons provenant de la chambre du maître était une indication claire des activités du maître et de son Pet. Il y avait eu des rumeurs, bien entendu, selon lesquelles Iason avait eu des relations sexuelles avec le Bâtard.

Iason avait même admis aimer son Pet têtu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les rumeurs étaient toujours un peu des discussions impatientes et des spéculations. Personne ne connaissait vraiment la relation qui liait les deux hommes.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Riki était apparemment très… expressif… pour ne pas dire vocal, comme l'avait découvert Raoul. Il avait été très clair sur la façon dont il voulait que Iason le satisfasse.

'Je me demande quel sorte de bruits ferait Katze,' se demanda brievement Raoul, se choquant lui-même de cette question inattendue, bien qu'il n'ait pu s'empêcher de continuer à penser plus loin dans cette direction. Katze avait toujours été un homme charmant à ses yeux, même avec cette cicatrices hideuse. Grand et mince, avec des cheveux tout comme le rubis, ses yeux dorés étincelant de connaissance et de méfiance à peine dissimulée.

Raoul le trouvait absolument charmant.

Il aurait été un Pet excellent s'il n'avait pas été opéré.

Raoul se figea, une pensée lui venant à l'esprit. Même si Raoul avait été opéré, il pouvait toujours être sexuellement actif. Les Castrats avaient été enregistrés comme étant capable de ressentir des orgasmes fantômes, en dépit de leur manque de pièces en bon fonctionnement, et ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas être pénétrés. Katze pourrait très bien être avec un amant à cet instant précis, pendant que Raoul était coincé avec Jupiter, lié par ses fonctions, incapable de l'arrêter.

Il imaginait Katze gémir, à quatre pattes, alors que quelqu'un s'agenouillait derrière lui en le caressant. Autorisant quelqu'un à toucher son corps… quelqu'un qui n'était pas Raoul. L'idée même le mettait dans une rage ardente, brûlante.

« Raoul ? » l'interrompit une voix grave.

Raoul cligna des yeux, surpris, en levant les yeux pour voir Iason debout devant lui. Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son ami arriver vers lui.

« Tout va bien, mon ami ? » le questionna le grand Blondie.

« Pardonne-moi, Iason, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées depuis un moment. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu. » expliqua Raoul, bouillonnant toujours face aux images qui peuplaient ses pensées. Images qu'il rangea dans un coin de son esprit. Il y penserait plus tard, en même temps qu'à la rage inexpliquée qu'elles lui avaient causée.

« Encore en train de penser à des parties du corps, mon ami ? » dit Iason, amusé, la trace d'un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« En fait, oui » répondit Raoul, conscient que Iason se référait à son travail plus qu'à des apects plus… sexuels… du corps humain.

« Ton implication dans ton travail n'a jamais manqué de m'amuser. Tu sembles toujours penser organes et cellules. » dit distraitement Iason, une émotion inconnue que Raoul ne parvenait à nommer, scintillant dans ses yeux d'un bleu glacé.

« Je suis un scientifique et un biochimiste, après tout. On pourrait supposer que c'est ce que je pense. » lui rappela Raoul.

« Tu as aussi de l'expérience dans d'autres domaines. Ne t'es-tu jamais ennuyé ? »le questionna son ami.

Raoul sourit. « Contrairement à quelqu'un de ma connaissance, jamais » répondit-il, en regardant ostensiblement . « Je trouve que je suis plus efficace quand je concentre tout mon esprit sur un sujet. Je serai pourtant capable d'entreprendre des projets dans mes autres domaines si je décidais de le faire. Simplement, je ne le souhaite pas. »

Iason acquiesça avec compréhension. « Tu as un travail exigeant » convint-il. « Il doit être stressant par sa complexité. A ma connaissance, tu n'as plus non plus de Pet pour t'amuser non plus. Il allégerait ton esprit de telles occupations ennuyeuses. »

Raoul cacha un sourire satisfait en trouvant l'ouverture qu'il espérait.

« Oui, à propos de cela… Je me demandais si nous arriverions à un arrangement avec quelqu'un dont tu as revendiqué la propriété » commença-t-il avec précaution « Je comprends que tu ne sois pas d'accord pour un échange total, mais peut –être pourrait-on partager. Une sorte de garde alternée, si tu veux. »

Alors que l'expression sur le visage de Iason restait la même, Raoul sentit le changement arriver de l'autre homme. Son langage corporel se raidit, un air d'un froid glacial et impitoyable l'entoura tandis qu'il plongeait ses yeux semblables à des glaciers dans ceux, verts, de Raoul. Raoul avait presque envie de mesurer la température de la pièce.

Il était certain que ce froid n'existait pas une seconde auparavant.


	4. Chapter 2,2

Après un certain temps, je fini par poster ce chapitre en attendant toujours un(e) bêta qui ne me lache pas avant de m'avoir renvoyé le chapitre... Comme le précédent, celui-ci n'est donc pas corrigé. Si l'un d'entre vous souhaite m'aider, ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir !

FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC FC

_« Oui, à propos de cela… Je me demandais si nous arriverions à un arrangement avec quelqu'un dont tu as revendiqué la propriété » commença-t-il avec précaution « Je comprends que tu ne sois pas d'accord pour un échange total, mais peut –être pourrait-on partager. Une sorte de garde alternée, si tu veux. »_

_Alors que l'expression sur le visage de Iason restait la même, Raoul sentit le changement arriver de l'autre homme. Son langage corporel se raidit, un air d'un froid glacial et impitoyable l'entoura tandis qu'il plongeait ses yeux semblables à des glaciers dans ceux, verts, de Raoul. Raoul avait presque envie de mesurer la température de la pièce._

_Il était certain que ce froid n'existait pas une seconde auparavant._

« Et qui exactement cela pourrait-il être ? » demanda dangereusement Iason.

Raoul réalisa rapidement son erreur.

« Je veux Katze. »

Il n'avait voulu être aussi franc, mais compte tenu de qui Iason pensait qu'il parlait, il jugea bon de rectifier la situation immédiatement. Ils étaient peut-être de très proches amis, mais Raoul ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ce que Iason lui aurait fait si jamais il s'était posé en menace contre sa propriété sur Riki. La promesse tacite de blessures était très réelle si Iason croyait qu'il voulait lui prendre son Pet.

Les résultats de Iason en tant que leur Chef n'avait d'aucune manière diminuée après Dana Bahn, et il semblait avoir seulement gagné en pouvoir et en compétences. Il avait changé après l'incident.

C'était peut-être dû à leur amitié, mais Raoul était apparemment le seul à avoir remarqué ce changement. Si d'autres avaient noté le changement de leur chef, ils l'avaient gardé pour eux-même.

Là où Iason aurait autrefois éludé toutes les questions et gardé tout le monde dans le noir quant à la vraie nature de sa relation avec Riki, il ne le faisait plus.

Ils étaient peu nombreux à avoir osé questionner Iason directement, mais ceux qui l'avaient fait avaient eu la vérité.

Riki était sien, corps et âme.

Alors que par le passé de légères marques d'amour couvraient le corps de Riki comme une preuve de son appartenance à Iason, celui-ci n'avait jamais ni confirmé ni nié coucher avec son Pet. Maintenant, Iason n'hésitait plus à marquer Riki à des endroits que n'importe qui pouvait voir. Il importait peu que tout le monde sache tout comme il n'y aurait aucune hésitation à éliminer les personnes assez suicidaires pour contester la revendication du Blondie sur son Bâtard.

« Katze ? » demanda Iason alors que son corps se relâchait dans une position plus confortable.

Le mouvement était si minuscule que Raoul le vit à peine. Il poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit l'amusement dans la voix de Iason.

« Oui, Katze » dit-il. « Je suis un peu… intrigué. J'ai trouvé le fonctionnement de son esprit fascinant. » révéla Raoul.

« Humm… Oui, j'ai remarqué ton implication dans le marché noir. C'était compréhensible quand j'étais… indisposé… pour ainsi dire. Comme tu n'as pas démissionné, je me suis demandé si tu n'essayais pas d'établir plus de contrôle sur une partie de mon territoire » commenta Iason.

Les yeux de Raoul s'élargirent.

« Iason, non ! Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose. Pas à toi, surtout pas à toi» nia-t-il avec véhémence.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami. J'ai compris que ton intérêt était surtout porté sur mon surveillant et ses… avantages… plus que sur les profits actuels du Marché, » rit doucement le leader du Syndicat.

Raoul n'était pas sûr de pourquoi, mais amusement de Iason le mettait mal à l'aise. Un fait qui l'irritait grandement. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ceci. »

Le faible gloussement de Iason devint un petit rire.

« Je vois. »

« Iason… » commença Raoul.

« Je crois que cette discussion devrait être repoussée à une date ultérieure, mon ami » le coupa l'homme. « Ce n'est pas l'endroit où parler de ce genre de chose. La mode exige d'arriver en retard, mais Jupiter se soucie plutôt de la ponctualité. »

« Viens » dit Iason, Raoul le suivant jusqu'aux ascenseurs qui les emmèneraient à la salle de conférence privée. Elle était réservée pour eux sept. Les plus puissants des treize Blondies. Au-dessus de la salle de conférence, au sommet de la Tour de Jupiter, se trouvait l'unique endroit où seul le Blondie Iason Mink était autorisé à entrer, le Sanctuaire de leur Mère.

Ils étaient presque arrivés quand Raoul fut forcé de demander, « Alors… ? »

Iason gloussa de nouveau. « Alors ? »

Raoul étouffa un soupir. La seule chose qu'il haïssait plus que tout était quand Iason jouait à ce petit jeu avec lui. « Je comprend que ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu, mais j'apprécierais au plus haut point une réponse claire sur la possibilité ou non de trouver un arrangement. »

« Hum… Tu as raison » murmura Iason.

« Ce n'est ni l'heure, ni l'endroit, mais un accord semble possible. J'y pense depuis quelques temps maintenant, et je crois que j'ai une solution convenable. »

Raoul jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, surpris. « Depuis quand exactement y penses-tu ? »

« Depuis trois semaines »répondit Iason avec un sourire narquois.

Trois semaines…

Cela voulait dire que Iason avait remarqué la fascination indécente de Raoul pour ex-Furniture depuis le tout début.

Raoul se renfrogna. « T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point je trouve irritante ta capacité à tout savoir ? »

Iason hocha la tête gracieusement. Elégant, comme toujours. « Tu l'as peut-être mentionné une fois ou deux. »

« Et bien, une fois du plus ne peut pas faire de mal. » déclara Raoul avec irritation, plissant ses yeux vert forêt.

« En effet » acquiesca Iason. « Si ça peut te réconforter, je suis sûr que tu n'est pas le seul à le penser. »

« Oui, ça, j'en suis sûr. » répondit aigrement Raoul alors que le portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Des robots indescriptibles les attendaient, les escortèrent jusqu'à la double porte fermée et se mirent à garder l'entrée de la salle de conférence.

Raoul avait toujours trouvé les sculptures des portes presque… hypnotiques, dans leur beauté sauvage et effrayante. L'énorme double porte, deux fois plus grande que la taille normale, était d'un blanc crémeux. Brillant avec ses finitions vernissées.

Les sculptures représentaient des bêtes ailées, figée dans une scène de chasse montrant les crocs avec une expression féroce. Leurs serres étaient tendues et prêtes à fondre sur leur proie, tapie au-dessous d'elles. Outre les bêtes ailées, il y avait également d'autres créatures. Des humains, mâles et femelles, arborant la même férocité, souriant de manière séduisante tout en menant ceux qui semblaient être leurs ennemis à des fosses remplis de pics et autres indications d'une mort certaine.

« T'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Jupiter a une telle chose ? » demanda tranquillement Raoul à Iason.

Iason suivit le regard de Raoul sur les images sculptées, mais ne put répondre alors qu'une voix l'interrompit.

« Pour intimider ceux qui entrent, j'imagine. »

Raoul se tourna et soupira lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme qui approchait. « Bonjour Aisha. » le salua-t-il poliment.

« Bonjour Raoul. C'est bon de te voir habillé autrement qu'avec ta blouse, »sourit malicieusement le nouveau venu. Il se tourna vers Iason et se pencha légèrement. « Seigneur Iason. »

« Aicha. » retourna Iason, froidement.

« C'est peut-être un moyen d'intimidation. » accorda un autre nouvel arrivant. « Cette sculpture a à peu près six cents ans. Elle dépeint la civilisation qui peuplait autrefois le monde. C'était avant même que notre créateur soit né. On ne peut que supposer que la ou les personnes qui ont sculpté ce chef-d'œuvre faisaient partis des sauvages sculptés dessus. »

Raoul sourit à la nouvelle voix « C'est bon de te voir Mikhale », dit-il chaleureusement. Après que le Blondie l'a aidé à localiser Iason ce jour terrible, il avait constaté qu'il aimait bien cet homme.

« Comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? » demanda Iason indifféremment, ses yeux bleus passant de Aisha à Mikhale.

Le Blondie rencontra brièvement son regard avant de se tourner vers la double porte. « En regardant simplement la sculpture, on peut voir que les étrangers étaient tués, certains rapidement, d'autre douloureusement. On peut supposer à cause de l'émotion brute, que l'artiste était l'un de ceux-là. »

« Comment saurais-tu quel âge elle a ? » demanda Aisha à Mikhale, enlevant une oussière imaginaire de son épaule faisant réprimer à Raoul l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel face à ses pitreries.

Personne n'aurait fait beaucoup de vagues si Aisha avait l'élite que la rumeur accusait de coucher avec son pet. Aisha Rosen était les seul élite de sa connaissance à aimer les ennuis. Certaines des cascades effectuées par le Blondie au fil des années les avait tous laissé sur le cul. C'était un mystère que le mélodramatique Blondie n'ait pas réussi à se tuer. Ironique, quand on considère qu'il était à la tête du Département Sécurité et Santé à Eos.

« J'ai présenté à Jupiter la demande de prélever un échantillon » révéla Mikhale.

Raoul fixa le Blondie, incrédule, notant la même réaction de la part d'Aisha. Iason semblait impassible, considérant de nouveau la sculpture.

« C'était audacieux » commenta Raoul.

« Audacieux? » le coupa Aisha. « Je suis stupéfié que Jupiter ne vous ai pas tué sur place quand vous lui avez demandé. »

Aisha ricana à l'idée.

« Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? » Mikhale plissa les yeux.

« Vous avez dit vous-même. Cette chose a plus d'un demi-millénaire. Couper une chose aussi inéstimable juste pour la mettre sous un microscope ! » Aisha rit, incrédule.

« Jupiter avait remarqué mon intérêt à ma venue précédente, et plus trad elle m'a donné l'autorisation d'en prendre un échantillon. » dit Mikhale.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu chercher un telle chose de toute façon ?

Mikhale regarda Aisha. « J'étais curieux » répondit-il simplement.

Aisha rit. « Tu l'as mutilé au hasard par curiosité ? Les androïdes de service qui l'ont touchée de manière inappropriée ont été mis à l'écart, on ne les a pas revus. »

« Elle ne m'a jamais donné l'impression que j'avais franchi les limites. » explique Mikhale.

« Et bien, je dis que tu es chanceux. » gloussa Aisha en réponse. « Ceci n'a rien à voir, mais comment va ton pet ? J'étais déçu quand tu as annulé sa prestation avec les miens. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur ton pet donc j'espérais le voir ce soir. »

Mikhale se raidit immédiatement à la mention de son pet. « Lilly doit être encore discipliné. Toutes ses prestations ont été remises à une date ultérieure. »

« C'est vrai ? J'ai entendu d'excellents commentaires des élites qui ont eu la chance de voir ton pet. On m'a dit qu'il était l'exemple même de la bonne conduite. L'image même du pet parfait ! » s'exclama Aisha, ravi à l'idée d'un pet si irréprochable.

« Lilly se comporte très bien, mais comme pour tous les pets, il a des règles à suivre. Des règles que je dois encore faire respecter. » dit froidement Mikhale.

Raoul regarda l'échange avec un certain intérêtet se tourna vers Iason étrangement silencieux, remarquant son regard étrange. Iason regardait comme s'il avait Sir Mikhale sous un microscope, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant sous son apparence. Quelque chose de caché à la vue de tous.

Raoul se retourna vers Mikhale, cherchant ce qui attirait l'attention du Blondie de haut rang. Sir Mikhale Tain, deux mètres de haut, de longs cheveux blonds et raides, plus foncé d'une seule teinte par rapport à ceux de Iason. Il était beau comme ils l'étaient tous, avec de magnifiques yeux bleu d'eau. Il ressemblait au Blondie parfait. Iln'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire et Raoul se demanda ce qui avait bien pu intéresser Iason.

« Iason ? »

Iason ignora Raoul et continua à regarder Aisha harceler Mikhale à propos de son pet, déireux de mettre en place une autre prestation.

'Intéressant.' Pensa Iason. 'Très intéressant en fait.'

« Votre excellence Iason Mink ? »

Les quatres Blondies se retournèrent vers la voix monotone du petit androide pâle habillé en blanc. « Veuillez entrer, Votre Excellence. Il n'est pas encore l'heure pour Jupiter de vous accueillir et trois doivent encore arriver, entrez s'il vous plaît et divertissez-vous en attendant. Il serait irrespectueux de permettre que quelqu'un de votre rang attende dehors. » dit l'androide avec une profonde révérence.

« Oui, Monsieur ne peut attendre dehors avec nous autres » dit avec hunour Aisha, faisant un clin d'oeil à Raoul.

Le pale androide regarda Aisha pendant un moment. « On m'a informé que vous pouviez également attendre à l'intérieur. » Faisant volte face, l'androide fit signe à deux autres androïdes identiques d'ouvrir les lourdes portes. Raoul secoua la tête avec un léger étonnement. Il avaient l'air de sortir de nulle part.

« La royauté d'abord. » plaisanta Aisha, les yeux bleus scintillant de gaîté, saluant Iason quand l'homme passa devant lui.

« Cette méchante attitude va t'attirer des ennuis un de ces jours. » murmura Raoul en suivant Iason.

« Ah ! Mais que serait la vie sans un peu de tourments ? » rit Aisha.

« Elle serait moins stressante. » conclut Mikhale doucement.

Iason tourna légèrement la tête vers Mikhale qui le regardait avec un petit sourire secret.

Raoul jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux sculptures des portes, maintenant ouvertes. Il demanderait peut-être à Mikhle s'il en savait plus à ce propos. L'histoire semblait être plus qu'une civilisation de sauvages tuant leurs ennemis. Ca ressemblait à une lutte pour la survie. Alors qu'il était encore rude, on pouvait voir que beaucoup d'entre eux couraient, fuyant les monstres qu'ils combattaient.

Cela le fit réfléchir.

Si la sculpture était le dernier objet rappelant le peuple qui habitait autrefois cette planète, alors comment étaient-ils morts? Avaient-ils tous péris, ou quelqu'un avait-il survécu? Si oui, où étaient-ils partis?

Plus important ... qu'était-il arrivé aux monstres contre qui ils avaient été en guerre?


	5. Chapter 3,1

Iason s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège, observant les Blondies réunis avec une expression presque ennuyée. Ils étaient les six hommes les plus puissants d'Amoi, après lui-même. Chacun d'eux dirigeait l'un des départements qui composent le Syndicat.

Raoul Am, Mikhale Tain, Aisha Rosen, Orphe Zavi, Gideon Lagat, et Marcus Jayd.

Pendant que chaque Blondie donnait son rapport mensuel sur l'avancée de leur département, Jupiter, chatoyante forme translucide, flottait au-dessus, écoutant ses enfants.

Iason mémorisa chaque mot et expression, notant le ton de leur voix en l'engrangeant dans son esprit redoutable.

Mais alors même que ses yeux se déplaçaient d'un homme à un autre, Iason ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Sir Mikhale Tain. Il avait trouvé cela très curieux que, quand Aïcha avait parlé du pet du Blondie, Mikhale l'appelle par son prénom et non pas «Mon Pet» comme c'était devenue la norme lorsqu'un maître parlait de ses animaux. Bien sûr, tout ceci pourrait ne vouloir rien dire et il pouvait très bien avoir tort ... mais Iason avait rarement tort, même jamais.

Il sourit.

Il ne serait pas mal de garder un œil sur l'autre Blondie. Les choses pourraient s'avérer très intéressantes, songea Iason en souriant agréablement alors que Mikhale rencontrait son regard bleu interrogatif, soutenant brièvement son regard avant de ramener son attention sur Jupiter.

"Maintenant, parlons d'un sujet que nous avons laissé de côté suffisamment longtemps. "

Iason leva son regard sur son créateur.

«Je suis resté silencieux ces cinq dernières semaines, Iason, sur votre meurtre quasi-réussi. Non pas parce que cette affaire ne valait pas mon attention, mais parce qu'elle l'exigeait toute entière." Ils avaient fini avec la partie bureaucratique de leur réunion, et Jupiter avait tourné son attention complète vers son favori.

Iason sourit alors que Jupiter flottait vers lui, ses mains rougeoyantes l'atteignant et caressant ses joues, remettant une mèche de ses soyeux cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

«Beaucoup de choses ont été incertaines après votre « presque mort ». Les données nécessaires ont dû être recueillies et les scénarios potentiels examinés. J'ai examiné tous les détails et ai pris une décision, en conséquence » dit Jupiter.

"Quelle est votre conclusion, Jupiter?" demanda Raoul, exprimant la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

«Le Bâtard doit m'être amené. Iason, vous devez personnellement m'amener le Bâtard, rapidement. Ne trainez pas des pieds sur ce point, mon fils. Il me sera donné, et il sera alors exécuté. Vous ne serez pas autorisé à assister à sa mort. "

Iason se gela à ces mots, se raidissant entre les mains de sa mère. Mains qui caressaient toujours amoureusement son visage désormais froid, inexpressif. Les autres Blondies se taisaient. Aucun n'osait croiser son regard. «Jupiter-" respira Iason, cachant le désespoir dans sa voix par sa seule volonté.

«Non, Iason. Ma parole est définitive. Le Bâtard meurt. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis » dit le puissant être, sa voix ne laissant aucune place à l'argumentation. 

Iason serra la mâchoire, cachant son mépris, mais n'eut aucune autre réaction. Jupiter avait pris sa décision et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Il était impuissant, un sentiment dont il se souciait peu.

«Je sais que vous êtes irrité par ma décision, mais c'est ce que j'ai décidé."

La salle resta silencieuse alors que tous les yeux regardaient l'IA caresser tendrement son enfant le plus favorisé, flottant autour de lui. «Maintenant, mon fils," roucoula doucement Jupiter. "La question la plus importante. Comment va Riki?"

Iason cligna des yeux. "Il va bien,» répondit-il, surpris.

"Vraiment?" l'interrogea Jupiter, libérant brutalement Iason et glissant vers le milieu de la pièce.

«Vous avez omis de lui programmer un bilan avec le médecin, Iason, qui m'a tenu informé. Riki a traversé une expérience physique traumatisante. Il n'est pas une élite avec des capacités de guérison améliorée comme vous. Il est faible et plus fragile. En tant que tel, il a besoin de soins constants, surtout après les dégâts qu'il a récemment subis. "

Les autres, confus regardèrent Jupiter et Iason réprima un soupir de soulagement quand il comprit les intentions de celui-ci. Toute la colère sortit de son corps et il baissa légèrement la tête. «Pardonnez-moi, Jupiter. Je vais contacter le médecin de Riki et le faire examiner aujourd'hui même", dit Iason, nonchalamment.

Jupiter hocha la tête, approbatrice. « Voyez ce que vous faites. Riki Mink doit être gardé dans les meilleures conditions possibles», ordonna-t-elle.

Iason pencha tête avec reconnaissance. "Bien sûr Jupiter."

«Espiègle enfant, » dit Jupiter affectueusement, regardant tendrement le leader du Syndicat.

"Riki Mink?" coupa une voix incrédule. «Puis-je demander pourquoi le Pet de Iason porte maintenant le nom de Mink?" interrogea Orphe Zavi, s'oubliant un instant face à cette nouvelle information.

Jupiter tourna ses yeux artificiels contrariés vers son jeune Blondie. «Pourquoi? Parce que je le dis, voilà pourquoi. A compter d'aujourd'hui Riki ne tombera plus sous le coup des lois Pet. Il sera un résident légal d'Eos».

Le groupe de Blondie furent encore plus choqués par la suite. "Iason aura toujours les pleins pouvoirs sur lui, sans aucune restriction. Cela ne signifie pas que Riki est autorisé à se comporter de manière excessivement mauvaise, Iason, me fais-je bien comprendre?" dit Jupiter d'une voix sévère au Blondie. "Bien que je comprenne que Riki ai plus de besoins qu'un Pet d'élevage de l'Académie en raison de son origine, il y a des libertés que vous n'êtes pas pour autant autorisé à donner à l'enfant."

«Oui, Jupiter, » Iason répondit agréablement, souriant intérieurement de la réaction qu'aurait eue Riki à cette appellation d'enfant. Son Pet se seraient adorablement hérissé à cette attaque imagina tendrement Iason.

«La séance est maintenant terminée. Iason, Raoul, restez. Il y a une question qui vous concerne tous deux, » conclu finalement Jupiter.

Raoul était encore un peu choqué par la décision de Jupiter. Il pouvait sentir une certaine incrédulité de la part des autres Blondies et de la colère. Le favoritisme flagrant que Jupiter montrait envers Iason l'avait lui-même surpris.

Il était heureux pour Iason, certes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si d'autres se verraient accorder le même luxe, si jamais ils avaient un Pet qu'ils souhaitaient garder. S'ils parvenaient à accomplir autant de choses que Iason, pourraient-ils également garder leurs Pets?

Saluant légèrement chacun des Blondies qui le dépassaient, Raoul ignora les regards lourds de sens que lui adressaient Orphe et Marcus. Ils semblaient être les plus offensés par la décision concernant le Pet de Iason. Raoul lui-même, ne parlerait pas négativement de Riki à Iason. Il le féliciterait plutôt. Iason était son meilleur ami, et il avait littéralement bravé la mort pour garder Riki.

Pourtant, il pouvait comprendre la réaction des autres Blondies. Leur ire était compréhensible : Orphe à cheval sur les règles et Marcus ... Eh bien, Marcus avait tendance à tout désapprouver. Le Blondie était vraiment la personne la plus désagréable que Raoul ait jamais rencontré.

Jupiter attendit jusqu'à ce que les grandes portes soient fermées à double tour derrière le dernier homme et que seuls Iason et Raoul soient dans la salle. «J'ai emmené le Surveillant du Marché Noir en garde à vue."

A ces mots, le cœur de Raoul manqua un battement.

"Pourquoi?" demanda calmement Iason.

»Pour son aide au Bâtard qui vous a tué, vous et Riki, mon fils, » répondit simplement Jupiter.

«Tué?" Iason fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. «Je ne suis pas mort, Jupiter, comme vous pouvez le voir. Riki est également très vivant. Il se reposant dans mon appartement à l'heure où nous parlons."

"Vos deux cœurs se sont arrêtés. Celui de Riki plus d'une fois » dit l'ordinateur de forme féminine avec insistance.

«Quand votre cœur s'arrête, cela signifie que vous êtes mort. Cet immonde Bâtard a réussi à vous tuer, même si ce n'est que pour quelques instants», conclu-t-elle.

L'esprit de Raoul couru aux conséquences de l'implication de Katze et fut prompt à le défendre ", Katze n'a aucunement pris part à l'attaque du Bâtard sur Iason et Riki. Dire qu'il a été impliqué est faux."

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait correct", intervient Iason.

Raoul regarda Iason, atterré. "Iason ... Vous, plus que quiconque, devriez savoir que Katze ne vous trahirais jamais d'aucune manière. Sa loyauté est incontestable."

«Je suis d'accord," le grand Blondie hocha la tête.

Raoul pencha la tête confusément. "Si vous êtes d'accord, alors pourquoi laissez-vous entendre que Katze était impliqué?"

«Parce qu'il l'a été. Il a emmené Guy et l'a aidé à échapper aux autorités." Les mots de Iason, ruisselants de venin, montraient très clairement ce que le Blondie pensait. Il était plus que mécontent de la fuite du Bâtard.

"A la demande de Riki!" dit Raoul, exaspéré. «C'était Riki qui a voulu que Katze emmène cette saleté de Bâtard en sécurité. Il pensait qu'il exauçait le dernier vœu de Riki. Katze fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, compte tenu des circonstances. Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Alors pourquoi Katze est-il puni pour cela? " demanda âprement Raoul en examinant Iason pour obtenir un signe que l'autre Blondie ferait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour aider Katze.

Raoul désespéra quand il ne vit rien que de l'indifférence froide au visage de son ami.

«Assez, Raoul, »dit Jupiter. «Katze a déjà été jugé coupable pour son crime et a été placé en détention."

"Iason-"

"Tout à fait, Raoul." Iason posa son menton sur le dos de ses mains tournant son regard de son ami visiblement bouleversé à Jupiter. «Je suis d'accord pour dire que Katze a été impliqué, cependant, »commença Iason commencé, haussant la voix légèrement quand Raoul fut sur le point de l'interrompre à nouveau.

«Katze n'est pas jetable. Il est nécessaire là où il est. Pendant les huit années où je l'ai gardé dans le marché noir, le pourcentage de profits a triplé et la sécurité nécessaire pour éloigner les étrangers de certaines de nos activités, a été considérablement améliorée. En ce qui concerne Guy, Katze a gardé des traces de l'endroit où il pourrait se cacher. "

Jupiter regarda son favori, observant le spectacle impressionnant qu'il donnait en se détendant dans son fauteuil. Elle était si fière de son enfant. De chacun d'eux.

«Oui, ces données ont été examinées. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il n'a pas immédiatement été mis à mort. Cependant le degré de liberté que vous lui permettiez ne continuera pas. Je suis parvenu à une solution pour ce problème." Jupiter flotta vers Iason, caressant brièvement sa joue lisse avant de passer à Raoul, le choquant en lui faisant la même chose, touchant son visage avec tout l'amour d'une mère fière.

Fin de la Partie I


	6. Chapter 3,2

Enfin ! Me direz vous... Et bien oui effectivement il m'a fallu du temps pour m'y remettre, mais bon, maintenant la prépa c'est fini (ce qui ne veut pas pour autant dire que vous aurez tellement plus de chapitre).

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Je cherche toujours un(e) bêta pour remettre droit les phrases qui sentent toujours l'anglais à plein nez et pour m'obliger à continuer à traduire.

"Iason, vous aurez un contrôle complet sur Katze quand ses services en tant que Surveillant seront nécessaires, mais Raoul, vous serez son propriétaire. Il sera placé dans votre appartement et vous devrez répondre à tous ses besoins. Il sera votre Pet, mais comme Riki, il ne tombera pas sous le coup des lois sur les Pets » dit Jupiter, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

Raoul cligna des yeux, stupéfait , et pas seulement parce que l'IA caressait toujours son visage. La seule chose qu'il avait admis vouloir seulement quelques heures auparavant, était maintenant remise entre ses mains avides.

"Une fois qu'il vous sera donné, vous le marquerez avec un anneau de Pet," continua Jupiter. «Katze devrait être sous votre garde dans une quinzaine d'heures."

Iason plissa les yeux à cette information. "Quinze heures, Jupiter? Où est Katze en ce moment?" demanda-t-il.

Souriant, Jupiter flotta vers le milieu de la pièce. "Il était sous-alimenté, scarifié et castré. De telles défigurations sont inacceptables, voilà pourquoi il a été emmené pour être réparé. Pendant qu'il se faisait soigner, j'ai personnellement gardé un œil sur le Marché Noir. Je dois vous applaudir Iason. Votre décision de mettre votre ex-Furniture rebelle dans une position telle que Surveillant du Marché Noir m'avait inquiété au début, mais je vois très clairement que, une fois encore, je n'aurais pas dû » admis Jupiter.

Iason hocha la tête en remerciement et sourit à Raoul, soulevant un sourcil pâle à son expression choquée.

«Vous pouvez partir maintenant, mes enfants. Aller, vaquez à vos occupations."

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à partir quand Jupiter ajouta "Iason, n'oubliez pas de prendre rendez-vous pour ce bilan dont nous avons parlé. Riki doit se faire examiner entièrement. Il doit être amené à ses médecins sans tarder."

Iason s'inclina. "Ce sera fait Jupiter."

Raoul s'inclina également en signe de respect alors que l'I.A. se dissolvait devant eux dans un écran de lumière dorée.

Quand elle eu disparu, Iason gloussa et se tourna vers Raoul. «Eh bien, mon ami. Il semble que nous n'aurons pas besoin de discuter de la possibilité de vous remettre la propriété de Raoul."

Raoul ressentit le besoin de l'interroger malgré la bonne humeur apparente de son ami. "Êtes-vous irrité par la décision de Jupiter, Iason?"

"Loin de là. Jupiter a simplifié ce j'allais faire moi-même dès le début, et grâce à elle, cous pouvez maintenat être vu en public avec Katze.» répondit son ami en plaçant une grande main sur son épaule, en serrant délicatement. "Je n'aurais moi-même pas été capable d'empêcher le mépris des autres ou de régler les problèmes qu'ils vous auraient causés. » Faisant demi-tour, Iason se dirigea vers les portes désormais ouvertes.

Ils étaient silencieux, marchant côte à côte, se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Raoul pensait déjà déjà au bijou précieux avec lequel il équiperait son nouveau Pet, sa réflexion s'interrompant quand Iason l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras. Raoul lui jeta un regard légèrement agacé : il voulait voir le bijoutier le plus tôt possible.

Iason sourit à l'air ennuyé de Raoul. Montrant de la tête les deux Blondies à l'angle du couloir, Iason posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour faire taire la question présente dans les yeux de Raoul.

« S'il vous plaît Mikhale, ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi quand je pense que le fait que Iason ait été presque tué par un Bâtard est un signe certain de faiblesse. »

« En fait si Marcus. »

« Voudriez-vous partager vos pensées sur vos raisons ? »

« La seule faiblesse que je vois est celle de son dispositif de sécurité. Il aurait dû prendre en compte les risques que représentent les Bâtards puis les diminuer. »

« Ce sont des Bâtards, quel danger peuvent-ils donc bien représenter face à nous ? A part nous transmettre leur saleté. Ce ne sont que des animaux sauvages. »

« Et comme des animaux sauvages, ils sont dangereux. Incontrôlables, imprévisibles et leur comportement est encouragé, applaudi des deux mains de là d'où ils viennent. S'ils étaient nés n'importe où ailleurs, ils auraient été ciblés et surveillés comme une menace, mais, parce qu'ils sont des rats des bidonvilles, ils sont mis de côté comme une simple nuisance. »

« Vraiment... Donc je suppose que vous n'êtes pas du tout en colère qu'il soit autorisé à garder son Bâtard de Pet de manière permanente ? »

« Non. »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Avoir un Bâtard pour Pet est dégoûtant et inconvenant pour quelqu'un de son rang. Il est notre chef, il ne devrait pas avoir cette chose près de lui. »

« Et là encore, je suis en désaccord. »

« Bien sûr que vous l'êtes. »

« Je crois que Iason a fait un choix sage en choisissant Riki. Tout le monde peut chuchoter et dire à quel point c'est un grossier rat d'égout, mais tous le savent, et toi aussi, que ce n'est pas le cas. Né d'un utérus naturel, il est parfaitement imparfait. Sa peau, ses yeux et ses cheveux ont une coloration exotique. Tout comme son corps. La façon dont il a agi dans le passé a provoqué un tourbillon chaotique dans Eos qui n'avait jamais été connu auparavant. Que vous ou n'importe lequel de nos confrères élite l'admettent ou pas, Riki a insufflé la vie à nos ternes existences. "

«C'est grotesque !" dit Marcus offensé.

"L'est-ce? Pensez aux trois premières années que Riki a passé avec Iason, et à la façon dont chacun a observé tous ses mouvements. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il faisait et avec qui il le faisait. Maintenant pensez à l'année où Iason l'a libéré, à la torpeur qui a saisi nos vies, à l'insipidité de faire la même chose, encore et encore. » Mikhale regarda Marcus, réprimant son sourire quand l'autre homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il ne mérite toujours pas d'être le Pet de Iason Mink » conclut Marcus.

« C'est ce que vous pensez ? Ou votre ire est-elle plus liée au fait que Iason Mink est le seul à avoir jamais apprivoisé un Bâtard ? Une bête sauvage ? » le pressa Mikhale.

Marcus jeta violement un regard mauvais à ce commentaire.

« Êtes-vous sûr que votre jugement n'est pas entachée par votre loyauté envers Iason ? »

«J'en suis certain » affirma Mikhale. «Ce que Iason fait dans sa vie personnelle ne me concerne pas. Il n'a jamais failli dans aucune des fonctions ou des tâches qui lui ont été confiées. En fait, il excelle dans tout ce qu'il fait. C'est pourquoi il est le chef du Syndicat de Tanagura. "

«Eh bien, pour ma part, je ne suis pas d'accord", déclara Marcus avec raideur.

«Ce n'est pas votre rôle d'approuver ou de désapprouver, seulement d'accepter. La parole de Jupiter fait loi et elle a clairement indiqué que Riki est assez digne pour être aux côtés de Iason." Ces mots sonnèrent la fin de la conversation alors que les deux Blondies entraient dans l'ascenseur, disparaissant des regards. 

Ce n'est que lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se furent fermées que Iason avança d'un pas.

« Espionner Iason ? J'aurais pensé qu'un tel comportement était indigne de vous, dit Raoul, de bonne humeur.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses et de personnes qui sont indignes de moi, Raoul. Rassembler des informations n'en fait cependant pas partie, répondit Iason. De plus, ne pensez-vous pas qu'être incapable de nous remarquer est un mauvais point pour eux ?

- C'est donc de leur faute si vous avez espionné leur conversation ? » Rit doucement Raoul alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin vers l'ascenseur.

Iason acquiesca silencieusement. « Ils savaient que j'étais toujours là. Ils auraient dû faire plus attention. » Dit-il pendant que Raoul pressait le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

Iason sortit son téléphone de sa poche et l'amena à son oreille. « Cal, appelle le médecin de Riki. Un check-up complet doit lui être fait dès que possible. » Ordonna Iason dans le micro.

Il rangea le téléphone et avança dans l'ascenseur quand celui-ci arriva. Se tournant ver Raoul, Iason demanda :

« Que pensez-vous de Sir Mikhale ? »

Raoul n'hésita pas avant de répondre :

- Un très bon Blondie à avoir derrière soi. Il pense par lui-même et n'agit pas comme les autres simplement pour s'intégrer. Il n'a pas peur de faire savoir aux autres qu'il ne jouera pas leur jeu. Je l'aime bien, conclu Raoul.

- Hmm... fit Iason pensif. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à le connaître personnellement. Peut-être devrais-je rectifier ceci. Il a l'air d'être un Blondie très intéressant.

Raoul plissa les yeux.

- Vous n'allez rien lui faire, n'est-ce pas Iason ? 

Iason lui jeta un regard d'innocent meurtrit.

- C'est blessant, Raoul. Que pourrais-je bien lui faire ? Mikhale fait partie des sept Blondies. Une élite très puissante, expliqua-t-il, comme si Raoul ne le savait pas.

- Son rang ne compte que très peu pour vous. Je vous connais Iason. S'il y a un moyen de faire ce que vous voulez, alors sans aucun doute vous le saurez, dit Raoul en fixant son ami. Il aimait vraiment bien le Blondie dont ils venaient de parler. Mikhale était un homme bon.

Les coins des lèvres de Iason s'étirèrent en une parodie de sourire.

- Vous m'accordez trop de crédit, mon ami.

'Ou bien peut-être que je ne vous en accorde pas assez' pensa Raoul alors que le silence se faisait et que l'ascenseur descendait vers l'étage choisi.

**OooOoOo**

- Riki est désormais un citoyent d'Eos. Même si Iason se débarrassait un jour de lui, Riki ne serait pas autorisé à partir.

- Bien.

- Et son check-up ?

- Il est en parfaite santé.

- Pas de signe de... ?

- No. Ce qui s'est réveillé en lui quand il a tenté de s'échapper des Chambres de Guérison a disparu. Il n'y en a aucun signe en lui.

- Je vois...

- Pour le moment, je suis toujours en train de réaliser des tests sur les brins d'ADN que nous avons découvert ce jour là.

- Et pour le nouveau sujet ?

- Le nouveau sujet... Son code est parfaitement concluant. C'est peut-être parce qu'il est toujours en transition, selon les anciens tests. Cependant, je n'ai pas rencontré la même résistance qu'avec Riki. Avec lui, nous devons attendre qu'il passe cette phase avant d'avoir des résultats.

- Bien. Il en a un autre que je vous ferait peut-être observer, mais il y a un obstcle sur mon chemin et celà prendra du temps pour y parvenir. Mais pas d'inquiétude. J'obtiendrais des échantillons.

- J'attendrais. Je serais là si jamais vous avez besoin de moi.

- Soyez sûr de l'être.


End file.
